puellamagifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Heart
Dark Heart (For Lack of Better Name) Dark Heart is a small story which explains how Puella Magi Darangel came to be, and shall have another side chapter added as to what her legacy is; The Puella Magi that goes at great heights to stop others from falling for Kyubey; And basically an Incubators "Evil Tricks". Story: Part 1 As the surroundings changed from a mythical fantasy nightmare back to what seemed reality, a girl in a Pale green costume fell onto her back. Seeming beat and broken, her friend with light, near white, silver hair knelt down beside her becoming worried. The girl in pale green changed back, wearing a middle school girls uniform. She held a darkened object in her hand which seemed to look like a black, corrupted object that looked like an egg with a shining golden outer case that had contrasted greatly from it. The girl with light colored hair held her hand, which had contained the egg shaped object. "Please, Mizuki, don't turn into a witch..." she pleaded. "I won't, but you need to do something in return for that." The girl in pale green had a faint smile on her face as the girl with silver haired looked confused, then had a expression full of distress. "No, please don't make me do that!" "Darangel, Break my soul gem. I'll die a better death this way, rather than dieing a witch." "Mizuki... Don't make me do this..." Darangel closed her left fist tight as she looked at Mizuki, seeming as if she was going to break in tears. She looked away, incase she did end up crying; so Mizuki wouldn't see. Then, she looked at Mizuki one more time. "Mizuki..." "Darangel, please do me one last thing." Mizuki said. "What is it?" Darangel asked. "Please, don't let Kyubey kill you. I'd hate to see you in heaven with me soon." Mizuki smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for Darangel do to the deed. Taking her friends last wish and making it granted, Darangel grabbed the Egg shaped object from her hand and placed it on the ground. In less than 5- no, 3 seconds, Darangel slammed her foot on the gem as hard as she could and shattered it, along with bending and distorting the golden outside. Then, Mizuki took one final breathe and left Darangel, her hand laying flat on the ground. Darangel came back down her knees, her hands both closed together in fists as she began to cry. Just as she did, gloomy and heavy rain began to pour down and a small white creature appeared next to Darangel. He had pinkish eyes along with mysterious floating, gleaming, golden rings around his pink and white ears. "You've killed your best friend, rather than just letting her turn into a Witch. How does that make you feel?" It asked. Darangel gritted her teeth, feeling anger begin to stew up inside of her. She stood up with her head hanging down, and her silver hair becoming soaked. She slowly looked up, tears running down her partially shadowed face as a glint of dark intent went across her Navy blue eyes. "I'll tell you what, Kyubey..." She said, as Negative thoughts went full speed ahead and piled up in her head. "I... feel good about it. I fulfilled her wish.." Now she had an, evil, dark, and sneaky grin as her head went back down a bit, to hide it. "And now... you have to fulfill mine." "Your becoming a Puella Magi?" Her asked her. "Isn't that what she just told you not to do?" "She told me not to die... and I won't. So... don't you want to hear what a spectacular wish I have in mind for you to grant?" "Please tell, and I'll probably be able to grant it." Darangel let out a slight, soft chuckle, as she spoke out her wish to Kyubey, although the real intention behind it was hidden deep inside of her mind which slowly was becoming more and more determined to get it. "I... I want to be able... to protect other Puella Magi." Kyubey swished his white tail back and forth as the rain poured down harder. Darangels wish was just within the limit of something he could grant her. "Very well, Darangel." He said. "And one more thing, before you turn me into the same, horrendous monster you had turned my friend into." "What is it?" Darangel looked up at him on a 2/5 angle, so he could tell what emotion the girl was experiencing right now. It was indeed Dark emotions, overwhelming her already quiet personality to the extent that it could dent her and turn her stone cold. "I'll be watching you, Incubator." "No matter what you do, the Entropy shall be done and my mission will be complete, No matter how many girls you stop me from contracting with." "I'll stop them all, and I won't be done until your evil ways are far gone from this planet." As she spoke those last words, those final words as a human; Kyubey extended his ears into the Direction that Darangel was in front of his. As he did, Darangel stood there which a Dark blue glowing color which was pin-pointed at her chest. However, she didn't show any signs that pain was significantly there like other Puella Magi would, instead she just clenched her fist and waited for him to do his job; using innocent adolescent girls for an entropy. As the glowing became brighter, a Dark blue egg shape came out. It was impressively sized, despite the fact it hadn't solidified yet. After it had solidified, it was still the same largish size. Darangel reached her right hand out and snatched it before it hit the ground. "Thanks for this, Incubator..." And with that, she walked off. The dark sky reflected off of her feelings as no sunshine could even peek out, even a bit. Darangel felt herself going cold, with Mizuki gone, she decided the only thing to do was throw herself away and stop others from falling for her; And Mizukis same fate. Yes, this is the path that began for Puella Magi Darangel, and so on it continues for years and on. Story Part 2 "So you really want to become a Puella Magi?" In a dark shadow of a tall building on an older, more rugged side of town stood a girl with Sandy Blonde hair and Brown eyes. She stood in front of "Incubator" as he was attempting to form a Puella Magi contract. The dim light of sunset slowly made the scene grow darker. The girl merely nodded at him, and opened her mouth to speak of her wish. But before any words came out, something load and shrill pounded at her ears. It was overall painful, and without another word spoken from the either of them she had been knocked senseless. "Oh dear, not another one." Incubator said, partially disappointed. Then a mature looking girl with familiar silver hair came down from on top of the building, which luckily wasn't glass. Once she landed, she looked down at the girl and Incubator could easily see her appearance more clearly now. Her hair was mostly silver, the fronts of it were dyed blonde now. Her eyes were a give-away Saphire Blue, but her build was much different. She was wearing a Saphire Blue, Silver, and Pink Puella Magi costume, the most notable part was the impressive Saphire Blue soul gem on her forehead. "Nice to see that you've grown up, Kuroshinzo-Chan." He said. She just scowled at him, she wasn't here for talk, only for the girl. She leaned over and picked up the girl, holding her. "What, no 'long time no see' or greeting?" He said. "... Don't pretend, we're not friends." She said. "I know we're not, but it's been awhile since I've actually seen you in even a bit of light." She turned around with the girl in her arms, she wasn't going to listen to him. Without one more word she was off, leaving him alone. When the moon had reached it's highest point in the sky and was giving off a strange feeling, the girl awoke. She was tired and had a bit of a headache, and who was to meet her eyes when looked around but Kuroshinzo-Chan? "Where... where am I? What's going on, tell me!" The girl demanded. "Oh, your awake." She simply replied. Category:Destineys Fanfiction